


Riddle me... about us

by AwkwardArtist



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardArtist/pseuds/AwkwardArtist
Summary: “Storia partecipante all’Iniziativa “SummerRaimbow” indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”È estate ma nonostante il caldo afoso, Jane Rizzoli sta per ricevere la doccia più gelata della sua vita.





	Riddle me... about us

Il caldo appiccicoso non era una cosa a cui Jane Rizzoli avesse mai guardato con favore.  
Anche in quel momento, in quella stanza d'albergo che tutto era tranne che dotata di un condizionatore d'aria decente, stava maledicendo il periodo dell'anno e quell'impegno che l'aveva trascinata fuori da Boston fino allo stato del Sole Splendente.  
Il suo torrente di pensieri negativi e improperi silenziosi fu interrotto dalla porta interna che collegava la sua stanza a quella di suo fratello.

“Jane, nella mia stanza c'è una temperatura infernale. Non ti dispiace se guardo la partita qui vero?”

Quella di Frankie non era stata una vera e propria domanda e lui non aveva perso tempo a buttarsi sul divano in mutande, calzini e una canottiera da far impallidire persino Rizzoli padre.  
Jane si era limitata ad alzare gli occhi al cielo e a raggiungere il fratello, rubandogli subito una bella manciata di popcorn.  
Avevano visto il resto della partita, cercando al contempo di muoversi il meno possibile per sudare il meno possibile. Tutto inutile. Anche il risultato della loro squadra non era stato un granché.

Rimasero per un po' in silenzio mentre il più giovane dei due Rizzoli saltava da un canale all'altro senza dare cenno di volersene tornare nella sua stanza.

“Questa serie di conferenze, non poteva essere un tantino più vicina al mare? Almeno avremmo saputo come ammazzare il resto del tempo.”

“Mh.” rispose distratta Jane. Non che il mare rappresentasse per lei tutta quella attrazione. Meglio una birra, una partita e un comodo divano dal quale guardarla. Immediatamente le venne in mente il salotto di Maura e le mille volte che quella scena si era ripetuta a casa dell'amica. Sorrise tra se mentre il fratello la scrutava con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Pensieri piacevoli?” le domandò mentre soddisfatto del programma trovato, metteva da parte il telecomando.

“Uh? No, in realtà non stavo pensando a niente di che.”

Borbottò lei brusca, imbarazzata dal fatto che si era sentita come colta sul fatto.

“Oh, danno le repliche di Bones!” esclamò lui indicandole la tv.

“Ma non te lo sei già visto tutto almeno un paio di volte?” commentò lei posando la birra sul piccolo tavolino davanti al divano.

“Beh sì. Ma ci sono affezionato... sarà per via del contesto 'familiare'.” rispose Frankie ripescando il cestino dei popcorn da terra.

“Che contesto familiare?” bofonchiò Jane, infilandosi una generosa quantità di mais scoppiato in bocca.

Il fratello la guardò quasi con compatimento e poi iniziò, contando sulla punta delle dita per dare maggiore enfasi al discorso “Il burbero rappresentante della legge, la geniale dottoressa con tratti di asocialità, la loro relazione platonica ma con un potenziale elettrico da sostenere il consumo energetico di un'intera città... eddai!”  
Sbuffò allo sguardo inattivo della sorella.

“Vuoi dire che ti rivedi in Booth?” Jane lo fissò con occhi di fuoco non appena ebbe fatto il collegamento.

Questa volta fu il turno di Frankie ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Sorella, a volte mi chiedo se tu sia veramente intelligente come sembri sul lavoro. Perché se è così davvero, come fai ad essere altrettanto ottusa per tutto il resto? Voglio dire che TI rivedo in Booth.”

La detective mora non fece in tempo a registrare l'insulto che la frase successiva la congelò, con la mano ancora a mezz'aria che stringeva i popcorn.

“Di cosa parli?” Strinse gli occhi a fessura ma Frankie non si lasciò intimidire. Non era nei programmi di quel giro di conferenze aprire gli occhi a sua sorella. Ma il caso gli aveva offerto l'occasione d'oro.

“Parlo di te e di Maura, Jane.” indicò con il pollice il televisore davanti a loro, dove i due protagonisti del poliziesco si stavano baciando “Persino Booth e Brennan hanno capito che dovevano andare oltre.”

“Non dire assurdità! Io non sono lesbica!” reagì Jane ma la frase sembrò stupida persino alle sue orecchie.

Frankie rise tra se. Di tutte le reazioni che si era figurato, quella era la più comica.

“Forse sei solo un tantino omofobica, Jane.” disse lui scuotendosi le briciole di dosso.

“Sai benissimo che non è così.” Si accigliò lei.

“Io lo so. Ma tu forse no.” 'e sarebbe l'ora di avere meno paura di te stessa' aggiunse solo mentalmente l'uomo.

“Dove tu veda tutto questo sottinteso non lo riesco a capire.” ripartì convinta la poliziotta “tra l'altro Maura non fa che passare da un tizio ad un altro.” concluse cupamente.

“Appunto!” si spazientì Frankie. Trasse un respiro e cerco gli occhi della sorella, profondi e scuri come i suoi. Un tratto completamente Rizzoli.

“Ascolta, Jane. Non posso dirti quello che devi fare o non posso indovinare quello che vuoi davvero. Ma posso dirti quello che ho visto in tutti questi anni. Un rapporto meraviglioso che però sotto certi aspetti, resta sempre allo stato di inattività.” sorrise per addolcire il resto delle sue parole “mentre invece meriterebbe di poter liberare il suo potenziale. Non ho mai visto nessuno amarsi tanto e sfuggire a questa consapevolezza come te e Maura.”

Jane scosse la testa ma si accorse con costernazione che gli occhi le si erano velati di lacrime.  
Frankie le dette un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla.

“Ehi, puoi sempre ignorare le mie parole. Le occhiate eloquenti di Ma'. E anche le scommesse che facciamo in Centrale.”

A quest'ultima affermazione, un po di fuoco tornò nelle iridi della mora.  
Il fratello rise posandole una mano sul braccio, deciso a lasciarle il tempo e lo spazio per riflettere.

“Pensa solo a questo. Maura è molto libera nelle relazioni sessuali ma non lo è affatto quando si tratta di esprimere dei sentimenti. Tu sei tutto il contrario. Forse solo l'una con l'altra riuscireste a trovare la giusta chiave di lettura. Se c'era qualcosa da imparare dalla morte di Frost è che davvero non abbiamo tempo da perdere, Non è più un pigro concetto in una parte del cervello. È una brutale realtà. Non sei stanca di perdere tempo?”

Le posò un bacio sulla fronte come se i ruoli fra di loro si fossero invertiti e poi si alzò, tornando nella sua stanza e chiudendosi delicatamente la porta alle spalle.  
Per Jane la percezione dei minuti successivi si distorse fino a perdere i contorni del tempo.  
Non sentiva più neanche il caldo opprimente di quella parte della Florida in estate.

Pensando alle parole di Frankie, le venivano in mente un milione di ricordi. Felici, difficili, sereni o estremamente tristi ma sempre vissuti con Maura vicino. Le volte che l'impassibile dottoressa aveva perso il suo proverbiale contegno. E il puro, inadulterato terrore che le aveva letto negli occhi mentre si chinava su di lei, stesa a sanguinare sul marciapiede di fronte al Distretto.

Sorrise con gli occhi lucidi ripensando a quando lei aveva affrontato l'insopportabile comportamento di Constance Isles, decisa a impartire alla signora una lezione di umiltà nei confronti di quella figlia geniale ma incompresa. Voluta ma non saputa amare con il giusto calore.

E invece lei si, per la prima volta ammise con se stessa che quello che sentiva per Maura aveva il giusto calore. Con un certo tremore si accorse che lo aveva sempre evitato per paura che diventasse un fuoco ingestibile. Che potesse rovinare tutto, che fosse una cosa a senso unico. Che di fronte ad un rifiuto non avrebbe saputo come affrontare la perdita di Maura.

Si rese conto non senza un certo stupore, che erano passate almeno un paio d'ore da quando Frankie si era ritirato nella sua camera, dopo averle lasciato, figurativamente parlando, una bomba inesplosa tra le mani. Da quella consapevolezza non sarebbe più potuta tornare indietro e forse era ora di iniziare a scoprire se anche dall'altra parte c'era la volontà di iniziare un nuovo percorso ma ancora insieme.

Prese il telefono e incurante di sapere in quale fuso orario si trovasse Maura in quei momenti nei quali erano separate, inviò una chiamata al cellulare della patologa.  
La voce di Maura le rispose quasi immediatamente, con quella nota di piacere nel sentire la sua che ora riusciva a distinguere con chiarezza.

Prese un lungo respiro e con esso anche il coraggio.

“Maur? Avrei una cosa da dirti...”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Riddle me... 'bout us: A, durante le vacanze, tenta di capire la natura del suo rapporto con B, ora che sono separate
> 
> “Storia partecipante all’Iniziativa “SummerRaimbow” indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash”
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie alla mia Sestra, Petricor75 (di cui vi consiglio di correre a leggere le storie) per avermi fornito la storia su un piatto d'argento! E naturalmente per farmi da Beta in tutte le cose che scrivo :)


End file.
